marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Comics Mystery Vol 1 1
| Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = Rafa Sandoval | Inker1_1 = Roger Bonet | Colourist1_1 = Matthew Wilson | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor1_2 = Sana Amanat | StoryTitle1 = Ultimate Mystery (Part I) | Synopsis1 = The personnel led by Wendell Vaughn at Project Pegasus awaits for Dr. Philip Lawson. Vaughn greets Lawson and grants him a tour of the Pegasus facility, where S.H.I.E.L.D. keeps all objects of mysterious or unexplained powers that the United States had accumulated over the years. Lawson displays some suspicions towards Vaughn, whom then questions Lawson as to why he is here. He explains to him that Carol Danvers had organized a task force to protect Pegasus in response to the attacks on Roxxon and the Baxter Building, in which he is placed to protect the facility. Again, Lawson displays some obvious and childlike strangeness to Vaughn, who then questions him again as to who he is. Lawson complies to Vaughn's questions and reveals himself to be Captain Mahr Vehl. In New York, Spider-Man swings around the city and meets with Spider-Woman. The two decide to team up in investigating the attacks by focusing their attentions on Roxxon. Meanwhile at the Triskelion, Susan Storm, Johnny Storm and a fully human Ben Grimm spend the night there. Susan inquires Ben of his transformation, which he had been checked several times by S.H.I.E.L.D. doctors who explained that his rocky form was a kind of chrysalis waiting for his actual powers to metamorphosis. He demonstrates his new powers as his entire body glows in a violet aura. Carol Danvers and Nick Fury enter and declare to the three that they are now recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. to help on their investigation on the attacks. Back at Pegasus, the facility's alarms detect an incoming unidentified object to which Mahr Vehl flies off and encounters head on, revealed to be Rick Jones. He tells Mahr Vehl that he has been sent by the Watchers to warn that 'destruction' is coming. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Clyde * ** * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** Devil's Point **** ** *** **** **** Items: * * * Ultron's Head * * * * High Evolutionary Armor * Serpent Crown (?) * | Solicit = Now that the Ultimate Enemy has revealed his plan, the heroes of the Ultimate Universe search to discover their enemy's true identity before any more damage can be done. Join the Ultimate heroes on a chase that will take them all over the world and beyond! Superstar creator Brian Michael Bendis and artist sensation Rafa Sandoval continue to thrill in the next segment of the Enemy Trilogy! | Notes = * Rick Jones appeared last in ''Ultimate Comics: Spider-Man'' #8. | Trivia = * Among the items in Project Pegasus's possession are Captain America's shield, an armor of the High Evolutionary, another version of Mjolnir, Ultron's head, and a Cosmic Cube. | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=15724 }}